Love Dictionary
by CrazyBlackChick11
Summary: Let's study it together, my love! Reader x Various. Drabble Book.
1. PRAISE : Sawada Tsunayoshi

And here marks the beginning of KHR reader inserts~ Hope you guys think I'm worthy. -bows-

These are just gonna be drabbles, y'know, short and stuff. If you want a specific plotline for a drabble or something, just ask! You guys are the ones reading it after all....

Lets start off with our favorite uke (besides Shou-chan..), **Tsuna!**

* * *

To say that Tsuna didn't get on the internet often would be an understatement.

To say that Tsuna wasn't popular BECAUSE he didn't get on the internet was more fitting.

Needless to say, Tsuna was in class, surrounded by classmates who constantly gushed about some video on 'YouTube'. They gushed about how 'hilarious' it was and how it made them 'Lmao', or something like that. Whatever 'Lmao' meant.

Now Tsuna thought you wouldn't join in on what they were talking about because you didn't get on the computer often after 'The Google Eye Rape Incident', you deemed it.

He thought wrong. _Very _Wrong.

In fact, you initiated the whole thing.

"Oh, Tsuna, you should've seen it!" you said with a laugh. "The cat was minding it's own business, then a lady comes in, then the cat thinks, 'OHSHIZ, I'm not supposed to be on the bed!', so it zooms off the bed but, it hits the WALL!" You laughed.

To say Tsuna was getting tired of hearing the same thing over and over again was a mere understatement.

To say Tsuna was getting annoyed of hearing you praise the video over and over again was more fitting.

You would usually praise Tsuna for anything he did, because you wanted to raise his self esteem. If Tsuna opened his locker correctly, you'd say, "Tsuna! You remembered to open your locker correctly without any mistakes! Awesome job!" and if he did badly on his tests (which was pretty much all the time) you'd say, "Those teachers obviously graded it wrong! You're the smartest person ever!".

He'd learned to get used to it. In fact, he'd grown to love it. The same applied to you. Not having you praise him once today made him feel a bit neglected. So he tried his best in everything he did, just to have you praise him.

But you didn't. You didn't even praise him the day after. In fact, you went and annoyed and praised Yamamoto and Gokudera. You talked to him once in a while. You'd give a glance or two sometimes. Tsuna, feeling utterly crushed, bravely confronted you about this before school. What you said broke his heart. What you said made him turn to Kyoko for love. What you said…

"Tsuna, you have to learn to be a man. Stand up on your own two feet, y'know?"

Made him feel more alone than he had ever been.

* * *

Oh God, is that ANGST?! I have fucked up. Badly. I didn't plan for this, in fact I HAD planned a fluffy ending, but…..that just came out…The others won't be angst, I promise!

……This is fail!Angst….

Forever your Mukuro fangirl,

CrazyBlackChick11


	2. IMAGINATION : Yamamoto Takeshi

By (ONE. WHY GAIZ. WAI) request, **Yamamoto**-kun is next! Why I didn't update sooner, you ask? BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE DUN REVIEW. YA'LLZ MAKN' A SISTA SAD UP IN DIS BISH.

"YAMAMOTO, IT'S MOVING!"

"Haha, just relax, you'll be alright!"

"I CAN'T HANDLE DRY SEA LIFE _MOVING IN FRONT OF ME_, YAMAMOTO."

Here you were, in Yamamoto's sushi shop, trying to help him cook.

_Trying._ Badly. You started freaking out about sharks for some reason and now you were hallucinating.

"YAMAMOTO, I CAN'T DO THIS."

Yamamoto just laughed. "It's already dead, (Name)-chan, don't be silly."

Honestly, (well, in your opinion) you weren't being silly. You were just imagining fish swimming in the ocean until you heard Yamamoto's knife come down on a fish. You then started imagining a giant shark coming along and gobbling all the fish up without even considering its friends and family. You also started imagining yourself sitting on the beach, happily rubbing sunscreen on Yamamoto's back, when the shark came on land and gobbled the both of you up. Then you started imagining demon fish being cut up but one started moving and got up on its tail, grabbed the chef's knife and-

You felt Yamamoto come up behind you and grab your hand. You blushed.

"It's not hard, just bring your knife down on the fish-"

You weren't imagining fish anymore. You were imagining Yamamoto grabbing your hand, putting down his pants and-

"-see, now it wasn't so hard was it?" Yamamoto finished. He then looked at your face. You were tomato red.

"Hey, (Name)-chan, are you alright? Do you have a fever?" The baseball lover worriedly asked.

He put his forehead on yours. If it was possible, you blushed even harder. "You've worked hard for today. You can come again tomorrow if you want. Maybe we can hang out this Saturday?"

"O-O-Okay.." You stuttered. "B-Bye, Y-Y-Yamamoto.."

"Thanks for everything, (Name)-chan!" Yamamoto waved at your disappearing form.

And despite you not really cutting any fish at all, he really meant it.

AAH LOOK A NON-DRABBLE AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING

I kinda like this one, it was expected of Yama-kun. Once again, sorry for the HUGE delay, but IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU DON'T FUCKING **REVIEW.**

Forever your Mukuro fangirl,

Crazy


	3. REPLY: Rokudo Mukuro

So once again, a VERY late update. Since Nomz gave me inspiration to write some more (MY STALKER AND MEEE) and since I do nothing at home anyways (-shot-), I will be making more chapters! :D But school is coming back AGAIN, so this may be twisted. Since I wonder why this **Mukuro** fangirl right here has not written for her bishie yet, here he is. Since I have no more ideas (-double shot-) I will pick random words from a dictionary. Our lucky word today is…**REPLY!**

"PINEAPPLE HEAD-KUN, WHERE'D YOU GOOO?"

You were currently looking for Mukuro because of..well just that. You hadn't seen or heard from him all day and you were worried if he ran off somewhere without telling you. You had been skeptical since the whole 'imma-take-over-a-shotas-body-foar-da-evulz-kufufu' thing. Plus, at one moment, it looked like he was HUMPING HIM! You were not a happy (Name) at that point and proceeded to yell at him. He ignored you.

But we're getting off topic here, back to you playing hide and seek with a mind rapist.

"Mukuro, where are you? I swear if you abandoned me for an adorable shotalicious 13-year old, I WILL-"

"Boo." Said a mysterious voice accompanied with a low laugh. But you didn't hear that. Instead, you had a spaz attack and looked behind you.

Cue shirtless Mukuro. Cue nosebleed. Cue glomp. Cue hawt sexy tiems. And only after that, did you ask him where he was. "I was out plotting." Cue womanly fists of fury.

Optional Ending Of Awwwesome-ness

"My my, such strength you have. Surely another round wouldn't hurt, hmm?" Mukuro said as he climbed on top of you.

You and your emotions.

HAY LOOK I'M GETTING CLOSER TO ACTUAL DRABBLES

No, I'm not cheating with this prompt. You were waiting for Mukun to reply to your 'where-are-yous'

HA :D

Forever your Mukuro fangirl,

Crazy


	4. HABIT: Byakuran

And now by request (again), here's our marshmallow loving world dominator, **Byakuran**! Nothing much to put here except I got a haircut and I started this RIGHT AFTER REPLY WAS POSTED. XD Lucky word today is….. **HABIT**! (Other ones I got were weird so I went with this :D –brick'd-) Aaand I slipped on the dictionary. D: Also, in the last drabble, you made life easier by taking stress off Mukuro so he doesn't start yelling at everyone. How do you THINK he stays so calm?

"(Nickname)-chan, come enjoy a snack with me~" That's all you've been hearing when you gave Byakuran his snacks. When you did 'enjoy a snack' with him, he _always _took it as a sign that you were willing to do anything for him that he was too lazy to do himself.

Clean, fetch, occasionally feed him. Not in the sexy way either, he just wanted you to throw them in his mouth sometimes. So you just ignored him because being nice didn't apply to him anymore. He didn't even let you eat any.

"(Nickname)-chaan, just one wouldn't hurt~" He cooed. You sighed and gave a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Byakuran-sama, but work's really piling today." You said. This was a lie, delivering his sweets was all you had to do today. You planned to chill in your room all day, browsing the net, and listening to music. (AN: If that isn't a flat out description of what I do all day, I don't know what is.)

"I don't really appreciate liars, (Name)-chan." Byakuran said with a serious tone. "Come eat with me. You don't want to get demoted, do you?~"

That was new. "O-Okay Byakuran-sama…" You stuttered as you took a seat next to him. He smiled. You expected him to make you his maid all over again until..

"**Now then, say aaah~"** Byakuran said with a dark look in his eyes. Your face went red and you opened your mouth to ask him why he was looking at you like that until he shoved a marshmallow in your mouth. As his fingers were leaving your mouth, he lined your lips with them. With a very red face, you chewed and swallowed.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Byakuran said with a smile. You nervously shook your head. What caused this sudden change in him? Nevertheless, he proceeded with this everyday. You'd bring his snacks, he'd sit you down and feed you. You had never been so close to fainting in your entire life. So when he decided to kiss you, you pretty much knocked yourself out on his couch.

"How cute~" The marshmallow lover said with a dark intent. Yes, you had decided him raping you was most likely a good thing.

YAY, BYA-KUN RAPE~

My computer also decided to be douche like always and go black causing me to go 'wtf why is this- OH GOD THE CHARGER NOOOO'

Yay system resume.

Forever awaiting an orgy with KHR boys,

Crazy


	5. PIANO: Gokudera Hayato

…Okay, I wonder if I should change the title of this, because I don't think making life easier applies to this anymore, I'm sorry XD. Also there was a huge gap of time between this because I had no idea who to write for. I keep thinking 'Hibari do Hibari woman do ittt' but I was like, 'no'.

Then I remembered **Gokudera**. So I got up and did him instead. How I forgot him I'll never know, but I do know that he will be undeniably pissed at me for forgetting XD. I first ended up with 'physical' but I went down to '**Piano**'. I don't write smut, even if I am perverted XD.

There are some things man was not meant to know. Well, wo**man**, anyway. More specifically, annoying teenage girls like you. You found out that he played piano and was about to surprise him and call him a sissy while he got red and argued with you about how he was NOT a sissy.

Well was, anyway. You didn't even get pass the door, you just sat and listened. When it was over, that's when you walked in, albeit with different intentions. Gokudera jumped from the footsteps and looked behind him. When he saw you, he immediately got up with an embarrassed face.

"Oi, w-what are you doing here, stupid girl?" He yelled. You didn't say anything, you just sat down with your head slightly down. That surprised him, you usually shot back with a witty response. "Gokudera, play that song again." You said quietly.

"WHAT? How much did you hear? I swear, if you tell anyone, I'll-" "Please..?" You said. It was an amazing piece and you just wanted to hear it from him again. The smoker sighed and sat down on the piano. "If you tell or mention this to anyone, I'll blow you up, got it?" he said. You nodded.

And with that, he began to play, just for you.

Well, midway between this, I changed the story name to 'Love Dictionary", so confusion will most likely be present from the past 'drabbles'. I feel kinda 'meh' with this one, like it's just not right… OH WEEL. Getting closer to actual drabbles~…I think…

Forever your Gackt fangirl,

C.B.C


	6. NURSERY: Hibari Kyouya

Okay, you won't believe it, but I have an excuse this time. *GASP* A ton of shit has happened to me, and the first thing I should start with is the fact that my house burnt down, my internet took a week and a weekend to get back, my life stinks, and I've been bored for the past week, so I decided I'd get one or two of these thing in. Since I have finally decided I need more reviewers, I'm going to do a **Hibari** drabble to attract fangirls. If anyone wants to know anymore about what happened to me, (PFFFT YEAH RIGHT YOU GUYS ARE JUST HERE TO READ, NOT TO CARE) feel free to PM me. Also if I mess up on Hibari, feel free to yell at me since I suck at people like him.

Now then our lucky word is…**Nursery**! Awww, this'll be a cute one, I can tell :D Our song that will go with this drabble is… **Ano Natsu He (Music Box)**!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

It was 4:00PM, and you were spying on Hibari.

Why? To catch him in the act of acting fatherly to his daughter, of course! You told him you were going out shopping, and the minute you got outside, you casually walked away from your house and walked back again, only quieter. What would you do when you 'caught him in the act', you say? Why, you would 'squee' yourself silly, of course!

One thing you don't realize is the fact that while you were beginning 'squee' at the way he was softly looking down at his daughter, he looked up slightly and caught you. Since you were too busy fangirling over your own husband, you didn't notice him slowly walking your way. You did notice the window opening, though, so don't worry, your not _**that **_stupid. You gasped from your spot on the ground and stared at Hibari slightly red-faced.

"What are you doing." He deadpanned. "U-um, I'm back..?" You said sheepishly. "Where are the bags then." He said, not changing his tone. "W-well, I decided that I didn't need anything and left!" You said, proud of your lie. "….You're a terrible liar, get in the house." He said walking away with your daughter in hand. She laughed her cute little baby laugh and you felt half better and half worse. Why? Well, the cute, innocent laugh cheered you up, but she was laughing at you, so that brought you down.

You were lucky that the baby cried so much, that Hibari couldn't 'punish' you for lying that night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

BEFORE ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING, THIS IS TYL!HIBARI. I PROBALY STILL SUCKED ANYWAY, SO WHATEVER.

Um…Hibari is standing in a nursery? :D

…I probably scared the fangirls away with this one, ugh D:

The girl who will try to fight her laziness to update more often,

Crazy


	7. MEMORY: ?

Soooo...hi? Ehehe...-pewpewpewpewpewpew-

I KNOW I KNOW, THIS IS A REGULAR THING AND I'VE LOST READERS. DON'T RUB IT INNNN. Buuuut, to make up for lost time, and the fact that I have no ideas at all, I've decided to make this one an **Insertable Bishounen **drabble. Oh and, merry Christmas. Decided I'd pick this up for the holidays.

Oh and, to anyone who ever read that Naruto Chat thingy...yeah, that's gonna be deleted once this is up. Sorry. : MAYBE I'll rewrite it. But it won't be Naruto, I'll tell ya that. Thing just REEKS noobiness. Ugh. Oh, and since I'm visting family while I type, the word for this drabble is just gonna be **Memory**. Yeah. We also have theme songs for drabbles now, if you haven't noticed.

Theme - Magneta rain - m-flo

orrr

Come again - m-flo

Enjoooy~

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Snow angel~"

Stare. Minutes later.

"Snowman~"

Stare. Frown.

"Snowball fight~?"

Frown. Walk away.

"GEE THANKS, BUZZ KILLINGTON. IT SNOWS AND YOU WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT." You yell.

"I have a cold. I thought you knew." He sniffed. Your frown turned into worry as you walk over and follow him inside. "You know I have a crappy memory right? I need to be reminded of things here and there.

"Yet after all of these years, you still remember cheat codes to The Sims."

"Shut up, _. I'm gonna get some medicine and hot chocolate."

"Alright."

For the whole day, you forced him to drink medicine and the first time you did it, he downed the hot chocolate, ran to the sink when he remembered it was _hot,_ and you just laughed. He then picked up a throw pillow and threw it at you. You proceeded to call him Sicky, the man with a girly throw.

You didn't expect him to throw you down on the couch and kiss you.

You didn't expect to be sick the next day, either. He laughed. Then you kissed him.

And then it was war. Until you both got sick. Then you just gave up and tried to, keyword, _tried to_, have sex. Needless to say, it did not work out. But whatever, you thought, at least you still got to make out. Until you both got better.

It took a while to make back the money to replace the stuff you broke in your lust-filled frenzy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay, now I'm not even kidding with this one. _This sucks._ But hey, at least you got something! :D Okay, next isss... **Spanner**, maybe. I miiight rewrite this one when I get an idea. Man, I'm terrible at this character thing. :


	8. PASSPORT: Spanner

Hallo~ I've decided to finally start this thing up again, I guess. Except there a small problem here...um..I don't really keep up with this series anymore. -locknload- NOW NOW, HOLD ON A MINUTE HERE. I can do the characters I remember (Ryohei, Lambo, Varia, etc.) but there is an extent. If you are asking me why I always wait an ultra long time to do these things, I can finally tell you: This **is** a regular thing. I will not deny that. I will get crackin' with my account, but I'm trying to get some of my grades up, hang with friends, but I have a very active imagination that I hope can translate well in my stories. Our lucky word tonight is **Passport**, so I guess there won't be much machinery work in song for tonight is **Signs Of Love **from the Persona 4 OST. And if it even makes sense... please enjoy **Spanner.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Spanner...I'm bored." You said as you leaned on the pillar next to your seat.

"Do something, then." He simply said. He was dismantling your GameBoy that had broken years ago. To this day, you can't look him in the face when he's doing that because the only thing that comes to your mind is Pokemon Blue. Pikachu...

"There's nothing _to_ do when you're waiting for a plane, Spanner. You have my dismembered child in your hands and all of the games on my iPod are boring." You said with a slighty bitter tone.

"I've heard of this game called Song Summoner. You use songs to make characters and you fight with 'em. Sounded pretty cool." Spanner said as he toyed with the tiny screws. "Nah, that's one of those games I'd get so into I end up forgetting what I was supposed to do. I'll try it out when we get to Italy, though, it does sound pretty badass." You mused. Suddenly, you had a realization.

"SPANNER, WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF I PUT NYAN CAT IN IT-"

"The same thing that I tell you everytime we go through these music games. It would be a interesting looking, but eventually boring character." Spanner responded. Your brillant idea flattened. "Man..." You sighed.

Suddenly there was a loud, booming voice through the system that called your plane. "Looks like us. C'mon." Spanner said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed your hand. You in turn grabbed your bags and trailed behind. It was a kind of comical sight, really. A man with his huge bag over his shoulder followed by lady holding what appeared to be 3 bags on her own. Roller bag connected to smaller roller bag and a ginormus messenger bag slung over your shoulder. You looked like you could use your other hand.

But your hands were connected the same way they were when they walked in:

Glued tight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Optional Ending that really should not even be optional but okay whatever:

When you took your seats on the plane, Spanner handed you your iPod that he ninja swiped from you.

"When did you get this? I swear I had it in my..." You trailed off. Then it hit you. "Back pocket." You swiped your iPod from Spanner and scrolled through you boring games to put you to sleep...

Wha...'Song Summoner: The Unsung Heroes'. It wasn't even the lite version. He bought the whole thing for you without you even playing it yet...

A smile creeped onto your face and you turned to meet Spanner's eyes. His head was leaned against the window, but he noticed you and smirked. As you turned the game on, he took his head off of the window, put his arm around you, and watched you play.

He had a triumphant look on his face when Nyan Cat gave you a weird, weak character.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

There it is. Well I noticed I trend in my stories: The romance really only kicks in near the end and I try to push the humor in the front. Iunno, I guess I like funny couples who are comfortable, but still close? Hope you guys like it, buh-byeeeee~

Forever Your Love,

CrazyBlackChick11


End file.
